


Stay

by OnceAlways



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAlways/pseuds/OnceAlways
Summary: He would do anything she asked. Even stay.





	Stay

Everything was fine until it was not. She sensed the air shift just before the cold steel grazed the back of her neck. She inhaled sharply. Wordlessly her captor urged her forward. She complied. Realizing where they were headed, she stumbled to the floor. The bed. 

“Princess?” he inquired urgently. 

“I’m fine.” No, she had to keep going. Normal Felicity would babble, rambling on until his far too serious face would break into the smallest grin. “Just incredibly uncoordinated in general. That and too much wine at dinner make for quite a combination. And then there’s the ...” Her captors blade came to rest under her chin. Point taken. “Like I said, I’m fine. Really.”

She saw his shadow shift slightly under the door but it did not leave. He never did. 

Dragging her the rest of the way to the bed her captor shoved her face down on the mattress making quick work of her dressing gown leaving her back exposed. As he began to lift her skirts Felicity did the only thing she could: she kicked hard. Distracted with her skirts and removing his pants, her unexpected move was enough to knock him to his feet. 

In a second, guards filled the room. In two, he was there wrapping her in his green cloak, her favorite one with the hood. He carefully, always so careful, shielded her from the rest of the guards and her captor to the other side of her chamber all while purposefully not touching her. 

“Do you need a doctor?” he asked in his serious, gentle voice. 

“No?” she answered not meeting his gaze. 

“Are you sure?” he asked slightly brokenly. 

“Yes.”

“Are you alright?” 

“No.”

He then dropped to his knees. 

“I mean yes, I mean no. I am not right now, but I will be” she still did not meet his gaze as she processed the last few minutes. 

“Replace me as guard. Ideally with John ideally. Or Roy. Remove me from my post, Princess.”

She meet his gaze for the first time. His eyes were full of tears of anguish for her and hatred for himself. Oh, that would not do. 

“No.” 

“Princess - “ 

“Stay.”

They would both be dealing with the aftermath of this night for a while. And eventually they both knew they would have to part ways but for now he stayed. Because she asked. 

The Princess and a Queen.


End file.
